Silly love Songs
by Kino Lita
Summary: 10 canciones de amor ¿podran unir a 10 parejas distintas ? por que algunas canciones no deberian pasar desapercibidas


_Los hermosos ojos amatista del joven Shuichi no me permiten mentir GRAVITATION NO ME PERTENECE _

_sin embargo me anime a escribir esto por que algunas canciones no deberian pasar desapercibidas _

_Silly love songs_

Era una tranquila y callada tarde en mi departamento , de acuerdo tal vez demasiado serena considerando que cuando el mocoso peli rosa anda por aquí este lugar parece el maní comió, y con toda la vergüenza que pueda soportar me vi. obligado a encontrar el reproductor multimedia y buscar y es que el mismo hecho de pensarlo me asusta … buscar pero lo encontré de prisa por estar en la lista de _canciones mas escuchadas _ahí pese a mi enfado y mi aversión justo en el primer lugar se podía leer :

SHINDO SHUICHI -GLARING DREAM

Y como si alguien me estuviera viendo , gire precavido observando hacia ambos lados como si fuese a hacer algo indebido … la canción había comenzado

Primero la parte instrumental y después su bendita voz y pobre de aquel que le diga al mocoso que use la palabra "bendita " con el ,pero por ahora no estoy preparado para decirle que sus tontas e insignificantes seudo canciones de amor me gustan ni mucho menos que me es muy necesario oír su voz a través de las bocinas de mi reproductor por que su ausencia me haga daño , tal vez algún día se lo pueda decir …. Por ahora ni muerto le confieso a ese latoso la alegría que me da cuando lo beso , ni lo agradecido que estoy de que siga viviendo aquí , sin mencionar que lo odio cada vez que el muy imbecil tiene una gira y se va , que agradezco el hecho de que tenga ese celular con el que a cada hora me envía un mensaje

Eso no se lo diré , las cosas están bien ahora por mas que deteste reconocerlo , termina la canción y deja de escucharse su voz , y de nuevo vuelve a escucharse la tonta canción que escribió para mi , una canción simple , sin gracia , que no da para mas que tonterías sin salir de lo común , una canción que es mi canción, que a pesar de todo nunca dejara de ser mi tonta y con cero talento canción de amor

No importa que ese tal Sakuma , hubiese catado la canción que yo compuse para el , eso es asunto de Tohma , no importa que ese sujeto finja ser amigo del mocoso solo para poder conquistarlo ese a mi no me engaña tiene sus azules ojos puestos en el pero …

Los ojos amatistas del idiota están puestos en mi …. Si se enterara de esto seguramente le da un ataque

Y justo cantaba yo ¿yo cantando ? ¡que reverenda tontería !

_boku o michibiku kasuka na SHIRUETTO_

Cuando logro escuchar que grita su eufórico :

-!YA LLEGUE YUKI ¡

Y me doy prisa en apagar el maldito aparato y recuperar la compostura

-¿me extrañaste ?

-nunca lo haré

-¿Qué ? !YUKI ERES MUY MALO CONMIGO¡

-con un demonio cállate

-¡PARA QUE LO SEPAS YO SI TE EXTRAÑE !!

-pero yo a ti no

Me pongo el pie y el me derriba directo al suelo

-¿Por qué eres tan frió conmigo ?

-por que así te gusta imbecil

-¡pero Yuki !

-tu de sobra sabes que nunca seré un imbecil empalagoso como tu , si no lo supieras hace tiempo te hubieras largado , no quieres que cambie , tu eres así y así me gustas aunque sea un idiota

Como adoro ver sus amatistas ojos vueltos corazones

-!LE GUSTO A YUKI¡

-cállate , menos platica y mas acción

Aun con todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos aun se sonroja cuando sabe lo que trato de decirle con eso y al fin después de casi todo un día sin el por fin es solo mío

Yo no se el pero después de terminar siempre termino cansado sin otra gana mas que de dormir mientras el me abraza y es aquí donde finjo haberme quedado dormido y el … comienza a hablarme

-Yuki … K-san quiere algo con Hiro aunque el no le corresponda y Tatsuha sigue ilusionado con Sakuma-san , ah y yo creo que a Sakano -san le gusta Tohma pero no lo se …

-¿y a nosotros que ?

-Yuki acabas de hablar en plural Oh Yuki "nosotros"

-¿eso te gusta ?

-si TE AMO YUKI

Me parece que de todos sus amigos , somos los mas estables y debo agradecer por ello

-puedo vivir con eso

Entonces me aferro a el por que se que el día de mañana cundo despierte , el se habrá ido prometiéndome que me llamara en la arde y yo me quedare tarareando mi canción favorita hasta que el regrese a casa conmigo


End file.
